goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremia Lecato
(Born July 2, 1999, in Woodbury, NJ) is an American R&B, pop, and hip hop recording artist, songwriter, dancer, YouTube personality, scientist, student. Lecato lives in New Jersey, he begans to sing and rap with his own music, he's sings with some 2000's R&B and soul beats just like the other female R&B singers such as, Beyoncé, Aaliyah, Ashanti, and Rihanna. He is also a reggae and dancehall head because he is a bit Afro-Caribbean. Electronica is a type of techno, but Lecato's electronica confuses with electronic dance genres such as, electro house, EDM, and synthpop. Most of the day, Lecato listens to pop music, which is his first and favorite music that he sings, is dance pop music. Lecato is also a pop singer and pop rapper, he sings and raps dance songs, electronic songs, and pop songs. A song that Lecato haven't heard a little is a classical music, he will plan his own fewer classical songs on his other albums. Lecato will appear to GoAnimate later on until his mom comes home, he is also a good user, he laughs all of the GoAnimate videos. Name: Born: July 2, 1999 Age: 19 Voice: Himself(formerly Young Guy) Nationally: American (He is half Puerto Rican but Afro Caribbean) Genre: R&B, Pop, Hip hop, Soul, Reggae, Electronica Occupations: Singer-songwriter, Dancer, Rapper, YouTube personality Instruments: Vocals Friends: Everybody(except Enemies) Enemies: Everybody(except Friends) Likes: Science, Video Games, Singing, Rapping, Listening to Nicki Minaj or Rihanna, Computers, All TV Shows, Super Mario Bros., Laughing, The Sims. Dislike: Getting Cursed Out, People Being Mad At Him, Getting Yelled, Being Scared. Jason Lecato(Brother) Feliscia Perez(Mother) Helen Perez(Grandmother) Aliyah Wallace(Niece) Davon Wallace(Nephew) Jello Wallace(Step-nephew) Jeff Waters(Step-father) Moe Wallace(Older Brother) Lecato's alter egos Jeremia Lewinsky - Location: Camden, New Jersey Genre: Hip hop Jeremia The Ninja - Location: Tokyo, Japan Genre: Hip hop, J Pop, R&B Jeremia The Boss - Location: Camden, New Jersey Genre: Hip hop, R&B The Male Harajuku Barbie - Location: Camden, New Jersey Genre: Hip hop, Pop, Dance pop, Synthpop, Electronica Maria Zowanski - Location: London, England Genre: Hip hop, Pop, Classical Roman Zowanski - Location: London, England Genre: Hip hop, Pop, Dance, Classical, Electronica Lil' Tyrone - Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Genre: Hip hop, Pop, Freestyle, Dance Shron The Blanket Man - Location: Middle East Genre: Hindi Hip hop, Pop, Rock Jeremia Teresa - Location: Deptford, New Jersey Genre: Hip hop, Dance, R&B Male Poindexter - Location: Unknown Genre: Comedy Hip hop, Electro, Pop Natasha - Location: New York, NY Genre: Hip hop, R&B, Soul, Pop, Dance Young Male Weezy - Location: Camden, New Jersey Genre: Hip hop, Dancehall Adrianna Reyes - Location: Latin America Genre: Latin Hip hop, Pop rap, Dancehall Salsa Dance Niko - Location: Unknown Genre: Latin Hip hop, Salsa, Pop rap, Tropical, Dancehall Category:Characters Category:1999 births Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Pop Singers Category:Music Users Category:Artists Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Rap music fans Category:Pop Fans Category:African Americans Category:YouTubers Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Youtube Accounts Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Dubstep song lovers Category:Popular People Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Black People Category:July births Category:Teenager boys Category:Rappers Category:American Users Category:American People Category:Americans Category:Black Americans Category:Dancers